Decision
by SternenDisaster
Summary: As he saw the glasses on the table he made his decision. A decision that would hunt him for a long time. Even if he forgets.


**Decision**

As he woke up the heat took over. Ah, right he had a cold. This was also his first time. He didn't know what to do. He could called Gora-ani-chan but his brother has much work to do. He was certain that he and his cold were also to much of a burden. A burden...wasn't He that? The other members of the defense club thought probably of him as a burden. They didn't accept him. He could see that. Slowly he drifted back to sleep. The last thing Yumoto thought about is that he hoped someday to earn their acceptance.

* * *

As he woke the next day up he remembered that he didn't have school because of his cold. 'It is a bit better than yesterday...' Yumoto thought. As he sat up he saw his glasses on his table. He couldn't read long texts because his eyes hurt when he did. He had since his childhood a bad sight. As the blond-haired sees the glasses he couldn't help but think that maybe he could start new. Start new and...earn his friends acceptance. Even if just a bit.

He did know from the beginning that he could never have a friendship with someone like Atsushi and En or Io and Ryuu. Never. A lot of people couldn't bear with his personality. He was to childish or deaf in their view. He did know how he was. He really did. He just decided to not show it. But he believed, even if just a bit, that the other four could accept him. But yet they are just so nice to him because they seem he as a child. They treat him as a child and look down on him. Maybe if he would change his personality...maybe Then they would accept him. Yeah, a mature personality like...like Megwacchi. Right! Like Megawacchi! Megawacchi is so mature, he helps all the others if they need him and...and He has been accepted form all others. Yumoto looked again at the glasses and made in silence his decision. A decision that would hunt him. Forever.

* * *

"Good day to you." The other four turn around just to see Yumoto there standing. "Senpai, good day to you." He says again. "What's with the glasses?" Ryuu asks. "Everything near me suddenly appeared too close." He lied with skill. As Atsushi asks him if he is Yumoto he wonders if people really seem him just as a child. He begins speaking about weather just to change the theme. As they ask him about his fever he decides to answer honest and excuses himself. He wanted to show them that he wasn't clingy anymore.

* * *

As he walks by the Student Council he thinks of how he can greet them correctly. "Ah, the gentlemen of Student Council. Good day to you." This just sounds so dumb but they seem like the type of people that would like such an greeting. The two looked a bit shocked just the president not. Yumoto asks them a question to see how they respond and react. Just the vice-president responded. But he didn't expect anything other. He didn't.

* * *

The last person is Megawacchi. The person he adores the most. Not envy. It was never envy. Because he did know that Megawacchi could nothing. Nothing for that he was accepted and Yumoto not. He greets him and walks away. Like everytime today.

* * *

As the others ask him why he cleans he answers with : "I've been concerned about the mess for some time." This was not a lie. As he helps his brother with the bathhouse he had a thing for cleaning. One wouldn't think that he was a person that likes when things are clean. But he grew up with cleaning and learned to prefer tidiness. So as he saw the clubroom for the first time he wondered when it was last time cleaned. He never did something against it. But with his new personality he decided to do it. He saw how Wombat began to treat him well. He was happy then it meant that Wombat began to accept him. As he cleaned the bookshelf it fell over. He had really luck.

* * *

After he disposed the trash clubs asked him tob their manager. He kindly turned them down. But he was a bit happy because this was also a sign that he was accepted.

* * *

Later, when the monster appears he can't transform. At first because he wants to see how far his senpai would go for him but later he just can't. He didn't like that a bit. His friends were in danger and he just didn't had the courage to transform. The courage was away. Because he feared that when he transformed he would forget about his character change and the others wouldn't accept him anymore. He hides himself behind a tree and hears the frightful words of the monster. He just can't transform. As Wombat says that he can cuddle him he almost did so but reminded what his decision was.

 **"We've already got a cute kouhai to dote on!"**

 **"That's right. Our kouhai slot has already been filled."**

 **"He's all we need."**

 **"And we have no plans to be swayed by another!"**

 _And he realized._

* * *

Wombat shakes him, the glasses fell of...and He made a second decision. I earn they acceptance with how I'm really are!

 _"I won't let it..."_

 **"I won't let it happen!"**

 _He transforms._

* * *

After the fight he understands. He understands and is happy. Because they accept him for the person he is. Even it's to time just a bit. But he shouldn't forget. He couldn't. Because it's just a bit...the Acceptance can vanish everytime because of just own mistake. He won't forget. Never. Because of this he can't just relax and do nothing.

"Yumoto!" He sees his brother. _'But for yet...it's okay'_


End file.
